


purgatory changes everything and so, so little

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s good, but Dean hopes he isn’t good enough to catch the glances Benny sends his way that even Dean barely notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purgatory changes everything and so, so little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/gifts).



He’s sure Sam’s noticed the little things that have changed; how he’s always more paranoid than usual, how he doesn’t sleep nearly as much as he should, and all the other slight differences between pre-Purgatory Dean and post-Purgatory Dean.

But he really wonders if he notices the way he and Benny look at each other, the few times they’re all three in the same place. Sam’s good, but Dean hopes he isn’t good enough to catch the glances Benny sends his way that even Dean barely notices. More than anything, he hopes Sam doesn’t notice the way his voice catches in his throat when Benny puts his coat on. It reminds him of a hundred times in Purgatory when they’d found a relatively safe place for just long enough and Dean had ended up on Benny’s lap, easily lifted by the man who was both nearly twice his size and a vampire, and after they’d both cleaned themselves up the best they could, Benny would nonchalantly put his coat back on, just like that.

Dean tells himself Sam doesn’t notice, there’s no way he could, and continues smiling to himself, thinking about Benny’s massive hands on his hips, or holding his face with one hand and using the other to touch him everywhere else.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> polished up something i anon'd to [exorin](http://exorin.tumblr.com/) a million years ago, waaay before i like, knew her personally u///n///u
> 
> if it comes across too hard that she's been my porn idol for like, four years, just ignore it shh


End file.
